


My Undoing

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/M, Made For Each Other, a bit of bdsm, but can you blame them, some possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: After his resurrection, Jon had nothing to fear and nothing to lose. But his new wife, Sansa Stark, would show him otherwise.





	My Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask for jonsa-creatives on Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Prompt! Jon & Sansa have married for political reasons. After the war, Sansa starts to become frustrated with Jon bc he won't do the do with her even tho he'll hold her in his arms & cuddle, etc. So one night she confronts him & tells him she'll take a lover if he won't make their marriage true. Jon gets protective of her & growly & telling her she's his & only his and starts touching her & they make love in the dirtiest best way possible. Basically Dom!Jon restraining himself until he can't
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives on Tumblr - come say hi!)

The wedding was all a blur as Sansa was in a daze for the most part. There wasn’t even a kiss between the both of them as Jon cloaked her with his white as snow fur cloak, one that he had commissioned for their nuptials. Next thing she knew, they were both seated side by side, watching their guests eat and drink merrily as the food and wine kept coming. 

Sansa could only manage a few bites and took a few sips of the wine that was so generously gifted by King Tyrion from Kings Landing. She liked how it tasted and she understood why kings and queens drank so much. Perhaps a little more would numb her to what was coming next.

As if they read her mind, loud chants of ‘bedding!’ rose within the halls and had reached a level so deafening that Sansa wanted to run away and hide. Her tears flowed freely and Sansa wiped them away hastily, hoping no one noticed. 

“No. There will be no bedding ceremony, my lords. Thank you for joining us and we hoped that you enjoyed the food and wine. Now, if you don’t mind, I think Lady Stark would like to retire for the night. I am sure she is tired,” Jon spoke and addressed for the loud chanting to stop. Sansa was relieved and smiled at her new husband as he held out his hand to her. He had become a stranger to her now, after his return from the war. Battle weary, scarred and no longer a bastard, this Jon was very much a stranger to her. He even spoke differently now. Sansa wasn’t quite sure she was entirely comfortable with it.

“Thank you. I was getting quite tired. I suppose I will see you.. soon?” Sansa thanked him as she stood up to leave. Jon nodded and turned his attention to the lords who were getting increasingly rowdy. Perhaps it was time for all to retire for the night. Jon had barely any energy nor the patience to spare in dealing with drunken lords eager to paw at his new bride.

* * *

Sansa settled in underneath the furs and clutched tightly at the waist of her smallclothes. She was a bundle of nerves as memories of her previous wedding night with Ramsay flashed in her mind. 

_No, Jon would never do that. He isn’t Ramsay._

The doors creaked opened and Sansa sat up, ready to greet Jon when he entered, smoothing her hair to make sure every strand was in place. she may look every bit a wife but she could not deny she still wasn’t ready for it. To be bedded by her cousin, now turned husband. The new Lord of Winterfell.

It was a marriage alliance suggested by Tyrion when news of Rhaegar and Lyanna’s secret marriage was made public throughout the seven kingdoms and how the baby boy that was born out of that marriage came down to Jon. He wasn’t a bastard after all. 

Despite his new status, Jon had refused to rule as a Targaryen, constantly reminding Tyrion that he would always be a Northener, inside and out. Though the Northern lords weren’t too happy to receive him as such. The only way to appease them was a promise. A promise that they will no longer be subjected to Southern subjugation. 

_“There is a way.”  
_

_“And what would that be? The North would never have me near their kingdom,” Jon sighed as he sat with Tyrion and his small council. How he yearned to return home. Life in the South was not suited for him.  
_

_“The North won’t revolt if you were tied to house Stark. If Sansa was that link,” Tyrion suggested as he took a big gulp of wine from his half filled goblet. Jon stared at him and turned to Varys, who nodded in approval.  
_

_“Sansa? She will never have me! We were siblings-”  
_

_“Ah yes, but now you’re not are you? You weren’t even close, last I heard when Sansa once talked about her family while she was here at Kings Landing,” Tyrion continued as he pointed to Jon as if making a point.  
_

_“Well, cousin marriages are accepted and very common, my Lord. It would take some getting used to-”  
_

_“I can’t do that with Sansa! I can’t do it to her! After all she has been through, I just can’t,” Jon shook his head in adamant refusal.  
_

_“Well then, in that case, prepare for another civil war. After what D@enarys had accomplished since the Battle of the Dark Winter, they seek reparations for all that damage, all that hurt. My Lord. It is your choice, still. Marry Sansa or fight another useless senseless war. And this time, whose side will you be on?” Varys spoke and Jon winced as the truth of his words stung him. He was right.  
_

_“Send a raven. I’ll return to Winterfell in a fortnight.”  
_

_Tyrion smiled as he held up his goblet to Jon. “Send me an invitation, Jon Snow. Or is it Jon Targaryen?”_

* * *

Jon smiled as he entered and saw an attentive Sansa sitting on their marital bed. She looked exquisite and every bit a princess, with her long copper locks falling softly down her shoulders and her silky robe that covered the smallclothes he was expected to tear off her. Jon turned away as he removed his cloak and doublet, undressing for bed. Tonight was going give him little rest and sleep, even though he was exhausted enough from earlier that day.

“Jon.. I could.. If you wanted to..” Sansa softly spoke, fingers in her hair twisting her locks nervously. It made her look even more beautiful than she already was. There was something about a shy and sweet Sansa that made his loins stir. Jon couldn’t deny that it wasn’t the first time he felt that way about Sansa. He had always felt that way about her, ever since they reunited at Castle Black years ago. Jon had those feelings deeply suppressed, in light of how inappropriate and forbidden it was, feeling that way about his half sister. Now, there was no reason for him to feel any inhibition - she was his to take. Perhaps, those feelings weren’t suppressed after all.

“No, Sansa. I won’t do that to you. Not tonight, not ever. Not unless you want me to. Whenever you’re ready.”

A deep sigh that came from her indicated her relief and Jon’s heart sank a little. But perhaps it could work, nobody needed to know and the North would remain peaceful and faithful to Lady Sansa. No civil war looming on the horizon. That was perhaps, enough for this marriage between them.

* * *

The days had come and gone and it was almost the last few months of winter, as Sansa and him maintained a calm yet playful friendship. He had grown to love her, as a wife, much to his dismay and the nights became more and more agonizing to him as he yearned so much to touch her, as a husband would. There was nothing to stop him, with Sansa only inches away, her shapely form laying next to him on the bed they shared for almost a year now. Tonight was just going to be another night he would take himself in his own hand, dreaming of Sansa bouncing on his hard cock, moaning his name.

* * *

“Jon?”

“Yes, Sansa?” 

“It’s been a year that we’re married. Do you think the other lords are wondering why we don’t have heirs yet?” Sansa asked innocently as she sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. It was hypnotic to watch her, how he wished he could run his fingers through her soft red hair.

“Is that what you worry about often? That the lords think about how often we bed?” Jon smiled as he wiped a warm wet washcloth over his face and chest. 

“No but if I were them, I would wonder, I suppose. Someone once told me that bedding was all that men ever think about,” Sansa giggled as she turned to Jon. They were no longer shy around each other, whether half naked or in their smallclothes. It was good progress, as Jon took notice.

“Is that what you assume I think about?”

“Well, don’t you? Especially now that you’re not getting… anything from me.”

Jon placed his washcloth down and walked towards Sansa. He knelt down and looked into her pale blue eyes that he often lost himself in.

“Sansa, listen to me. What we have, is enough. I don’t think of taking you like any common man would. I know… what he did to you and I do not want you to be reminded of that in anyway. No matter how long it takes, how you feel about me, I will never force you to do anything you don’t wish to.”

Sansa stopped brushing her hair and looked down. She wasn’t about to shed any tears, not anymore, for what Ramsay did to her. She was damaged and did not feel in any way a proper high born wife should be. 

“Perhaps, you could find someone to do it on my behalf.. since you can’t even bear to touch me..”

Jon stood up and stared at Sansa, his ears burning at what he had just heard. Sansa watched him and as their eyes met, Jon suddenly felt overcome with a burning desire to sweep her in his arms and kiss her till dawn broke.

“Sansa, why would you say that? Do you want me to bed another?”

“Perhaps, since we don’t even touch each other. I know it’s hard for you to-”

“Is that what you want? Do you also wish to bed another man other than me?”

Sansa’s hand flew to her mouth when she realised how the conversation had angered him.”No, Jon! I would never-”

“Then stop saying such things. It won’t happen, it will never. You are my wife. You are mine as I am yours.”

Sansa looked up at him with her eyes shiny with tears. “Am I? Are you mine, truly?”

“Aye, I am.” Jon nodded as both their eyes locked onto each other’s once more. The familiar stirring deep within his loins greeted him again, this time more forceful and he felt himself growing hard. There was no denying how much he wanted to take her, to mark her as his. And his only. Jon’s gaze drifted to her soft pink lips and it took him every ounce of restraint, not to grab her by the hair and kiss her, as he watched her tongue flick across her lower lip. Sansa broke their eye contact and looked down, albeit briefly as she shyly returned his gaze.

“Show me, Jon. I want to know.”

It only took him a second before he pressed his lips against hers and parted them in a desperate search for her tongue. She tasted of berries and lemon and it only made her more delicious. His tongue brushed against her teeth as it tangled in a frantic dance with hers. Gods, how he loved kissing Sansa. It was better than he had imagined.

Jon opened his eyes as Sansa pulled away from him. She giggled at what had transpired between them and Jon could only smile back. He was desperate to have her on his mouth again.

“Will you have me then, my Lady?”

Sansa’s nod was all he needed to sweep her into his arms and throwing her on the bed. Sansa gasped but continued her girlish giggles at how peculiar he was behaving as a husband. Surely, no husband would act like this, like a ravenous animal in heat. Sansa was only half right, if she knew how hungry Jon was for her.

“Take this off,” Jon ordered as he tugged at the chemise she had on. It was thin and almost sheer but the way it clung to her curves was teasing him a little too much. Sansa nodded shyly as she meekly wriggled out of it. But it took too long for Jon and he wasn’t sure what came over him, as he pulled and ripped the fabric into two. Bare breasts with light pink teats greeted him and Jon devoured them, biting into her flesh as Sansa threw her head back at the new found pleasurable sensation.

“Uhh.. Jon..” her moaning his name was all he had ever dreamt about the past year they had been married. As Jon’s teeth scraped against her soft bare skin, Sansa writhed as he made her way down between her thighs. His hands roamed all over until they settled firmly on the curve of her buttocks, kneading the firm yet soft flesh as his pinky teasingly brushed against her puckered hole. A deep gasp from Sansa told him, this was all new to her and it made his heart swell knowing he was still her first in a way.

“Jon.. no.. what are you doing..”

“Shh.. I promise you will feel good, Sansa. I only want to make you feel good. Will you let me? I will never hurt you, I promise.”

Jon smiled as he watched Sansa who was watching him, kissing her belly and the inside of her thighs and as he reached her sex, Jon stared straight into her eyes as he clamped his hungry mouth over her folds. Sansa jumped and shut her eyes, overcome with the fire of lust that had taken over her body, giving Jon full control to do whatever he wanted. It made him  even harder than he thought possible, at how sweet and delicious she tasted.

Jon hummed against her warm wet flesh as he sucked and nibbled on her luscious folds. Sansa cried out in ecstasy as his tongue snaked in, darting in and out of her inner walls, teasing her into yielding to him completely.

The pressure that grew from deep within her only grew the more Jon licked and sucked at her flesh. Her peak reached higher and higher as she clawed at his curls and it wasn’t until he pressed the flat of his tongue against her small nub that something exploded within her. It was mind-blowing and never in her life she dreamt of feeling that in her, ever.

“Ahhh! Jon.. oh gods! Jon!”

Sansa panted as she came down from her climax, her first one. Jon peppered her body with kisses as he crept up on top of her. For the first time, Sansa was in love - as she looked into the grey eyes that hungered for her, the lips that uttered her name so lovingly. She was his, completely - mind, body and soul.

“I will make you mine, Sansa. I will mark you so everyone can see how much you belong to me.”

Sansa nodded as Jon kissed her neck and winced as he nibbled hard on her skin. “Spread your legs open for me, sweet girl. I need you.”

She couldn’t see it but she certainly felt the stiffness that poked at her entrance. It felt large enough for Sansa to be nervous at its intrusion but she was well prepared, judging from how wet and slick she had become. Her body was ready and willing. Jon paused and turned his attention to Sansa, watching her reaction as he readied himself to enter.

“Sansa, you’re mine. Always remember that,” Jon whispered as his painfully hard cock pierced through her wet folds and found himself wrapped tightly within her inner walls. Sansa and Jon groaned in unison as both of them savoured the spine tingling sensation. Sansa felt full yet hungry for him and she never knew how bedding could feel this way. Sansa moaned wantonly as Jon started to move, rocking his cock in and out of her. It took all he had in him not to spill in her too soon but the way she moaned his name and how intoxicating her scent was, Jon found himself thrusting deep and hard into her, in chasing after his own peak.  

“Ohhh! Jon… uhhh..I’m yours… always..”

Jon’s hand grasped her neck and pressed down gently, as he whispered into her ears. “I won’t let any man touch you, let alone look at you… You’re mine, Sansa. Mine.. mine.”

Sansa held onto his hand on her neck and shut her eyes as her peak washed over her once more, this time deeper and lasting longer than just a few seconds. Sansa’s body went limp as she felt as if she had died and went to heaven. It was almost like a little death as Jon’s cock pistoned in and out of her, pushing faster and deeper at every jab. “I love you, Jon..” 

The three words that Sansa softly whispered into his ears were all that caused him to come undone. Jon howled as he finally let go and spilled into her hungry quim, as rope after rope of his seed shot deep in her, mingling with her juices. Sansa moaned along with him as she felt the warm fluid pool deep inside her inner walls. Jon heaved and panted for air as he stayed on top of Sansa, too weak to move. He had given her his all, if only she knew how weak she would make him. 

She was his soft spot, his one weakness. He had no real fear and he had seen the worst and faced the worst in his life. He had scars and healed broken bones to prove it. That was, until now. If he had only one thing to be afraid of, Sansa would be it. She would be his undoing, that much he knew.

“I love you, Sansa. Always.”

* * *

 

 


End file.
